


Chocolate problem

by thestoriesthatiwrite



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 08:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13678428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestoriesthatiwrite/pseuds/thestoriesthatiwrite
Summary: Valentine's day prompt about Chocolate.





	Chocolate problem

“Wow! Look at all the chocolates King has gotten today?” Totsuka noted as he saw the pile spread out over the bar. “Did you do well today Kusanagi-san?”

“I’m no match for Mikoto, but I can’t complain.” He smirked. “You?”

“Well, it’s my birthday today, so I was given lots of presents.” Totsuka reasoned. Kusanagi-san nodded, “what will we do with them?” He pointed at King’s presents, “He never eats them.”

“We’ll just toss them away.”

“All of them?”

“Well, maybe not the Belgian bonbons.” Kusanagi-san grabbed one. “You can never have enough of those.”

“I can.” Totsuka laughed. Eat too many of those and he was drunk for sure. he was such a light-weight.

“Can I store mine upstairs? I don’t want to take them all home. If I keep some here I have little treats around. Anna loves chocolate too.”

“What are you going to do, teach her something and give her chocolate every time she does it right?”

“If it works.” He joked,

“Sure. Just hide them really well. You might find them gone if you don’t.” Kusagani advised.

Totsuka nodded and took as many boxes as he could carry upstairs.

“If those are mine I don’t want them.” He heard King say. He couldn’t even see him over the sack of boxes piled up.

“Ah, no. They are mine. Yours will be thrown away shortly.” He explained.

“Do well then?”

“I did alright.”

“Don’t eat the ones from strangers.” Mikoto warned him.

“But I don’t remember which ones came from who?” He pouted, not that any way able to see.

“Then you can’t keep them. It’s not safe.” He knew King was right, but he still didn’t like it. People were always out to hurt them as members of Homra they were both adored as much as they were feared depending on who you’d ask.  
He noticed boxes were being grabbed from the top and he was met with Mikoto’s strict gaze. “Surely Kusanagi said the same.”

“No.” Tosuka grinned. “I guess I’d better go downstairs again and throw them all out.” Such a waste of yummy food, he thought.

“Just put them with mine and they can all go.”

Totsuka was about to turn around when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Yes, King.“

“Happy Birthday.” He said.

“Thank you.” Totsuka couldn’t help but beam, even after all these years any form of kindness from King made him extremely happy. “It’s been a good day so far.”

“Good. Tell Kusanagi I’ll be down in a few minutes for dinner.”

Totsuka nodded, was handed back the boxes and walked downstairs. His friend was already putting the chocolates in bags. “Got room.” He grinned as he put them down. “King said I can’t keep them.”

“Why?”

“I don’t remember which ones were from strangers.” He rubbed his head apologetically.

“Idiot.” Kusanagi opened another bag.

“I was so looking forward to eating chocolates tonight. Some sweets before bedtime to end the day right.”

“You’ll know better next year.”

Totsuka nodded and sat down behind the bar. “King will be down soon for dinner.” He announced.

“Pizza is already on the way.” He responded, “Mind the bar while I throw this away.”

He watched Kusanagi leave and sighed how would be in the bar to mind, he thought. Most of their crew had dates tonight, even Kusanagi-san was meeting awashima-san later. He laid his head down. He could hear the sound of King’s belt echo through the bar.

“ouch.” He flinched, something had been dropped on his head. He lifted his head, the item had slid onto the bar. It was tiny red box with a black bow around it. He looked at the man beside him. “For me?” King shrugged and sat down the couch away from him. Totsuka took a hold of the box and opened it. Inside were six different looking pieces of chocolate. He look at his friend again on the couch. His eyes closed. King had been in his room all day and he still looked tired. “Are these safe?” he asked.

“Tsk… would I give them to you if they weren’t?” He got scolded back.

Totsuka smiled and got up from his seat. “Are these from you?” Mikoto opened his eyes and look at him annoyed, but Totsuka knew he was right. “Thank you very much.” He sat down next to king and smiled. “Do you want one, King?”

“They’re yours. Didn’t you really want chocolates?”

“I did. But they taste even better when you share them with your friends.” He smiled. Mikoto sighed but when Totsuka offered him one, he ate it anyway. They were friends, even if sometimes it felt like more, in those moments things got a little confusing for Totsuka, so he was glad when Kusanagi showed up and the Pizza arrived ten minutes later. It was the first time King had given him chocolates but whether for his birthday, for valentine’s day or for both, that was something Totsuka wouldn’t learn for a few more years to come.


End file.
